Two lovers
by Vampire cutiepie
Summary: Inuyasha and KiKi are enjoying their normal day of fighting with each other, then Sesshomaru shows up and all hell breaks loose. This is my first fic and I think its kind of good. so please read and review.


WARNING: This fic has intense violence, sexual situations, and is only to be read by "MATURE" people!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Inuyasha or any of the characters. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, and so on. Enjoy the fic. (Oh yeah almost forgot KiKi is my own creation she takes Kagome's place in this fic. Please don't flame me. But she acts just like her. well almost)  
"Inuyasha!" KiKi called up to him from the tree he was in He had been listening to Shippo and her conversation when he heard her call up to him from the tree he was sitting in. " Yeah what do want?"   
"Shippo and me are going to take a bath and we need you to come and watch our backs."   
"All right, all right I'm coming." He said as he jumped down.  
"Last one there's a rotten egg!!!"  
"Shippo get back here!!!"  
"Can't catch me KiKi!!!"  
"Oh yes I can!!!"  
"Neither of you can catch me!!!"  
Inuyasha sped out in front of them.  
They stopped shocked by his speed but soon sped up to try to catch him.  
5 minutes later... they where at the hot spring.  
"Ahhhh this feels good huh Shippo."  
"Yeah it does. Hey Inuyasha why don't you come and join us?"  
KiKi flushed a deep red.   
"Because I don't want KiKi to blush more than she already is when I try to undress."  
"What!!!"  
"That's right you heard me. Besides you know you want me."  
"I wouldn't touch you with 10-FT pole!!!"  
"Lair."  
"Whatever. I'm not lying."  
"Ok. Let's see if you are."  
"I'm not."  
"Ok so this doesn't bother you." He said as he took off his red outer shirt.  
"No."  
"This?" He took off his white shirt revealing his muscular upper half.  
The redness had gone from her face. But now it was replaced by a light shade of pink.  
"Wait..." It registered. "Inuyasha is stripping right in front of me!!!"  
"Or I suppose this doesn't either." He untied the sash that held up his pants.  
She turned around and she heard his pants drop and then his shorts. She heard him get into the water.  
Then she turned around.  
"What's wrong KiKi. Blushing?"  
"No, of course not."  
"Then why is the bridge of your nose red?"  
"I don't know."  
"Really." He said getting closer. He was about 1/2 an inch away from her when he put his hand on the back of her leg.  
He smiled wickedly when the bridge of her nose flushed crimson.  
She wanted to pull him closer and kiss him but instead she swam to shore as she pushed him away. She pulled her bag to herself without getting out of the water and pulled out some soap and a sponge. Then went behind a huge wall of rocks and started washing herself.  
"Here let me help you with that." Said a cool collected voice.  
A hand took the sponge from her and started washing her back gently.  
"Wait... could that be Inuyasha? No that's not Inuyasha's voice.  
A finger ran up her spine. She recognized the touch immediately.  
"Sesshomaru, I hope you have shorts on." She said in a harsh but soft tone.  
He leaned over her shoulder.  
"I don't. This feels like old times huh. You, me in a bathhouse I believe it was at some inn..." he pulled her closer. "Funny how a few words turn into sex." He whispered.  
"You sick fuck."  
"Mmmmm..." He gave a short moan of pleasure as he put his hand on one of her breasts and ran his thumb over her hardening nipple.  
"I hope your enjoying yourself you sick perverted bastard."  
" Yes I am If you must know. You were always wild like that."  
"Yeah and you liked it way too much."  
He pulled her up against the wall.  
"Let me g..."  
He muffled her cry for help by kissing her hard on the lips.  
As he went to kiss her lower she let out an earsplitting scream.  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
Sesshomaru was out of the water instantly dressed just as Inuyasha hopped onto the wall fully dressed with the tetsagia  
gleaming in his hand. Sesshomaru disappeared.   
?"Inuyasha..." KiKi whimpered as Inuyasha dropped down in the water beside her. She tugged on his robes as he pulled her closer.  
"Inuyasha..."  
Tears steamed down her pain stricken face.  
"It's ok he's gone."  
KiKi just tugged on him again.  
"Oh dear god what has he done to you?" Inuyasha thought as he picked her up and wrapped her in his wet robes.  
1 hour later...  
"Mmmm that was good stew KiKi."  
"Thank you Shippo."  
"You're welcome."  
"Inuyasha didn't you want any?"   
"No that's ok."  
"Are you ok?"  
"NO THE QUESTION IS ARE YOU OK!?"  
"I'm fine Inuyasha."  
"Huh?"  
"I've had to deal with this before."  
"Oh."  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Because I..."  
"Because why?"  
"Because I love you. Say it stupid get it out." Inuyasha thought to himself.  
"Oh never mind."  
"Inuyasha maybe if you tell me what's wrong I can help. Shippo it's your bedtime."  
"Ok." Shippo replied as he got his sleeping bag out and laid down far away from them as KiKi had told him to do so her and Inuyasha could talk.  
"There now that's done we can talk." She turned to Inuyasha. He was looking at her in a way he had never dreamed he would. He walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She gasped as he pulled her closer.  
"What is he doing?" She thought not pushing him away.  
"What am I doing. Hell I don't know but it sure feels good."   
"Inuyasha?"  
"What, KiKi."  
"Why are you all of a sudden so..." She stopped and gazed into the demons deep golden eyes. "handsome?"  
Inuyasha smiled.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Huh?"  
"Kiss me." She breathed.  
Inuyasha did as she asked leaning down as he put his lips to hers.   
  
  
*** Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm tired got school in the morning you know. See you BYE, BYE ;()()()()()()()()*** 


End file.
